


Cuddles Are Good. Fact.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles Are Good. Fact.

"You know..."

John can't help but smile at the way Darcey is speaking, softly, but with authority, as if she needed something. Katie had shot him a smile and settled beside him to wait, they both knew what was coming. 

"Cuddling before bed relaxes the brain, reducing the process of overthinking, making it easier to fall asleep..."

"Is that why you've turned into such a cuddle-monster?"

Katie's voice is soft, sweetly teasing and she laughs at the pout she is given in return, rising and moving to hug Darcey gently. 

"Because I think I can handle that..."

"We... We can handle that."

John teases, joining them both and kissing Katie gently before kissing Darcey just as softly. 

"Let's go to bed..."


End file.
